1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair crimping devices, and more particularly pertains to a hair crimping device utilized in setting human hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hair crimping and waving devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,823, which issued to A. Walsh on Dec. 25, 1928. This patent discloses a hair waver having a base and an elongated handle. A downwardly extending guide member has a generally sinusoidal wave configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,503, which issued to W. Huppert on Aug. 29, 1939, discloses a hair setting device including inter-engaging spring biased jaw members. U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,045, which issued to G. Rosch on Feb. 12, 1957, discloses a hair waving device including an elongated rod having a hair clamping member pivotally secured thereto. A plurality of lateral hair engaging projections may extend either from the rod or from the pivotal jaw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,375, which issued to D. Anderson on Apr. 14, 1981, discloses a hair curler or crimper for use with permanent waving solution. The device includes first and second hinged sections having alternating upstanding triangular ridges adapted for clamping in facing relation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,151, which issued to H. Smal on Apr. 19, 1988, discloses an electrically heated hair crimping tongs including mating triangular wave members.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to hair crimping and waving implements, none of these devices disclose a hair crimping device having first and second triangular wave form members clampable in nesting relation by a plurality of resilient tab members and including an elongated extended handle for manual manipulation. Additionally, none of the aforementioned devices disclose a hair crimping device utilizing nesting triangular wave form members each provided with a plurality of holes for establishing fluid communication with hair clamped therebetween. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of hair crimping devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such hair crimping devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.